Toner for developing electrophotography generally contains a charge controlling agent. The charge controlling agent may be contained in or carried on the toner particles by, for example, a melt-grinding method (Japanese Kokai Publications 2-161468 and 2-161469), a suspension polymerization method (Japanese Kokai Publication 2-1618271), a dry-coating method (Japanese Kokai Publication 2-161471).
In the melt-grinding method and the suspension polymerization method, the charge controlling agent is admixed with the toner matrix resin or the monomer composition and contained as the resulting toner components. Accordingly, an effective rate of the charge controlling agent is little and, in the suspension polymerization, the agglomeration of the charge controlling agent often occurs. In the dry-coating method, the charge controlling agent is coated on the surface of the toner particles to enhance the effective rate of the charge controlling agent. The charge controlling agent, however, forms agglomerates which are difficult to dissolve, thus the effective rate not being improved. The coating of the particles also has ununiformity.